Chapter 1/Tactical Plan
(Space, Earth orbit) The Kingston is in orbit around Earth. (USS Kingston, briefing room) The screen shows the images that Chloe took of a Der'kal fleet gathering before the probe was destroyed. That's all I was able to get before it was taken out and I was discovered if it wasn't for Captain Tyson and his crew I wouldn't be here right now Chloe says to her cousin. Typhuss looks at the screen of the image of the Der'kal fleet gathering in a sector just three light years from Earth, and then looks at John and Chloe. Typhuss buddy Earth is in danger and we're the only ship in the sector that can stop them because it will take at least an hour for the nearest Starfleet vessel to meet us here Captain Tyson says to Typhuss. I'm on leave, I can't, take a look at this medical report from Doctor Loews says Typhuss as he gives John a padd. Typhuss you're stress level is due to that Miranda Tate chick John says looking at Typhuss. Its Miranda and the war, I have been fighting this war non-stop for a year and the 147th Tactical Fleet is in sector 001 use my fleet, maybe you should contact General Shran if you need more ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I never knew you to listen to a Doctor's orders John says looking at Typhuss. Maybe if you took the time to read the regulations, the chief medical officer outranks the captain in health matters says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss leaves the briefing room. What's gotten on his case? Tyson says looking at Chloe. I'm not sure John Chloe says as she looks at him. (Reba's house) So what did John want? Reba asked her nephew. He wanted me be to save Earth from a Der'kal fleet but the Der'kal fleet is three light years away from Earth, they are not even in sector 001 says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Three light-years is awfully close don't you think Typhuss Reba says looking at him in the kitchen. Yes, aunt Reba do you have a desktop monitor says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Sure I do and you can use it anytime you need to Reba says to her nephew. Can you please get it says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Sure Reba says as she goes to get the desktop monitor. Typhuss then uses the desktop monitor to call General Thy'lek Shran. Typhuss what can I do for you on this wonderful day? Thy'lek Shran says on the monitor screen. I need your help, Shran, a Der'kal fleet is just three light years away from Earth, I need an Andorian fleet to help says Typhuss as he looks at Thy'lek Shran. Sure we'll be by your side in the coming battle my friend Shran out General Shran says and cuts the transmission to gather the fleet. (USS Intrepid, deck 7 sickbay) Captain Tyson walks into Doctor Loews's office. Captain Tyson what can I do for you Karen says as she puts the padd down. He leans on the desk looking at her. I know Typhuss has been fighting the war for a year now, but that doesn't give you the right to have him on a six week leave Captain Tyson says to Karen. She looks at him. You're glad I don't call security to have you escorted out of my sickbay Captain, and to answer your other question he needed it he was very and I mean very stressed out Doctor Loews says as she's walking to a console on the otherside of her office. Doc we're at war there's no time for a break if we slack off once the Der'kal will finish us off once and for all and no one will be around to stop them Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Loews. Then Loews took out her medical tricorder and scans Captain Tyson and looks at him. Captain when was the last time you had a break yourself Dr. Loews says looking at Tyson. John looks at her. After the final battle with the Xindi Doctor and you aren't my CMO Captain Tyson says as he walks from the station she was at. (Earth orbit) The 147th Fleet along with the Home Fleet is gathered preparing to depart. (USS Kingston's briefing room) The Captains from the different ships are listening to Captain Tyson's tactical plan when General Korth speaks. Where's Captain Kira he's in charge of this fleet Kortah says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Tyson looks at him. Captain Kira is on medical leave for six weeks and he's given me permission to take command of the fleet General, now the second line of offensive ships will take on the smaller Der'kal ships while the rest of the fleet head in for the bigger more powerful ships then we find the base and take it out Captain Tyson explains to the Captains and Commanders of different ships. Typhuss and General Thy'lek Shran walks into the briefing room. I'm sorry, John, I'm taking back command of my fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John. What why? John asked Typhuss. Typhuss it makes no sense giving command of the fleet to John then taking it away Jason says looking at his friend. I never said John could command my fleet I said he could use my fleet, add more ships to his fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. How many ships do you have bro Jason says looking at his brother. I've got 45 ships total but it would help if I had more and aren't you suppose to be on med leave for six weeks? John says as he looks at Typhuss. The Der'kal fleet is three light years from Earth, I'm here to help, Shran when will your fleet get here says Typhuss as he looks at John and Shran. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the comm. Go ahead Commander John says as he tapped his combadge. Sensors are picking up a fleet of Andorian warships heading our way Commander Mitchell says over the comm system. Typhuss? John asked looking at him. I asked General Shran for help, the Andorian fleet is here to help us says Typhuss as he looks at John. Its all right Sarah their friendlies Captain Tyson says as both General Shran and Typhuss looks at the tactical plan on the monitor. Hmmm, this is a great plan General Shran says to Typhuss as they look at Captain Tyson's attack plan. Typhuss nods at Shran and then looks at the battle plan that shows the symbols of the four major powers in the Alpha Quadrant, Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian then Typhuss speaks about it. One problem with this battle plan, the Romulans are our enemies again and they are a member of the Typhon Pact says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commander Toreth walks up to Typhuss. You've got a friend in me Captain because I didn't want the alliance with the Typhon Pact the rest of the Senate did and they voted against staying in the Federation after the recent wars with the Xindi and the Borg, my encounter with the crew of the USS Enterprise and Admiral Picard in 2369, I've come to respect the aspect of your race, even after learning about your people from several classes in the Academy but with this I hope we can resolve our differences and restore the peace between our two peoples says Toreth. Great we're all in agreement we leave at 1700 hours Captain Tyson says as he looks at both Typhuss, Shran, and Toreth. (Earth, Houston Texas, Reba's house) Typhuss walks up to the house seeing the door cracked a bit and he gets out his type-2 phaser and slowly walks into the darken house, and looks around the house and sees it wrecked when he sees his Aunt down on the floor with a nose bleed and sees the ARG he gave her in case a Replicator entered the house on the floor powered down. Typhuss walks over to his aunt. Aunt Reba, are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Then a Human-form Replicator that resembles Captain John Tyson walks into view and grabs Typhuss and inserts his fingers into his forehead. (Replicator reality, USS Intrepid, main bridge) In a strange but familiar place Typhuss sees the Replicator. What the hell do you want? says Typhuss as he looks at the Replicator. I wanted to warn you that your plan will fail but your aunt attacked me and I was forced to harm her, Captain Kira yes Captain Typhuss James Kira, commanding officer USS Intrepid, authorization code Kira 112 Beta Charlie, married to Vedek Kira Nerys and has two kids the Human-form Replicator says as he walks around Typhuss who is just giving him an angry look. Why the long face Captain did you and your people really think that the Asurans were the only human Replicators in this galaxy Replicator Tyson says as he walks around Typhuss. Get to the point says Typhuss as he looks at the Replicator. The Replicator shows him images of his grandfather and the destruction of the USS Iowa in 2350. Why are you showing me this? says Typhuss as he looks at the Replicator. Each time you get aggressive I will show you that image, now as to why I am here I'm here to inform you that your plan will fail and the defense fleet will be destroyed and Earth will fall under Der'kal control, now all you have to do is convince the real me to call off this attack and await the Der'kal fleet here at Earth now we're going to every place that you've explored and don't try to hide stuff from me or you will be punished with that image the Human form Replicator says to Typhuss as he offers him to sit at the helm console. (Back in reality, USS Kingston, sickbay) Doctor Murphy open's Typhuss left eye and flashes a device in his eye that causes him to jolt up as he looks around at where he is and looks at Doctor Murphy. Easy Captain, easy Doctor Murphy says as she helps Typhuss find his bearings as he feels his forehead and looks at Doctor Murphy. Then Typhuss falls to floor, and he wakes up to see a close up of John Tyson's face. Hi sleeping beauty John says to Typhuss. What happened says Typhuss as he looks at John. When you didn't answer your combadge I took a squad of MACOs down to your aunt's house and we found you both on the floor, we got you two back up here Reba's responding well to treatment but you were still under and from what the Doctor told me you had one hell of a nightmare who attacked you two John asked Typhuss. It was a Human form Replicator, he told me the plan will fail and the fleet will be destroyed, Earth will fall under Der'kal control, he wanted me be to convince you to call off the attack and await the Der'kal fleet at Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John.